Morth/Der Pfad der Schlange
(Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr die Rätselumwobene Geschichte von Morth und Alastair selbst herausfinden und euch erspielen wollt ließt auf keinen fall weiter, für alle anderen gillt der hinweis das eure Chars diese Dinge die unten geschrieben stehen nicht wissen können und falls ihr jemanden aus Morth´s Vergangenheit darstellen wollt welcher darum wissen könnte ist das vorher mit mir Persönlich zu besprechen! ...ansonsten viel Spaß beim lesen) *Wie aus dem Nichts taucht eine, in feinen Kleidern gehüllte, untote Gestalt hinter dem Schreibtisch auf. Bis auf sein nahezu genzlich skelletiertes Gesicht, scheint er kaum Spuren seines Ablebens zu tragen, langsam faltet er die Hände zusammen und beginnt in einem Ruhigen und kalten Ton zu sprechen.* Nun da ihr schon soweit gekommen seid werde ich euch die Wahrheit hinter all dem Verraten. Mein wahrer Name lautet Morth Schlangenpfad und meine Geschichte beginnt mit meiner Geburt, damals im Schattenmondtal, nahe der Skelettküste auf meiner Heimat die nun mehr als Scherbenwelt bekannt ist. Schon früh zeigte ich große Talente als Seher und Schamane, doch so sehr die Ahnen meinen Ehrgeiz bewunderten so sehr verachteten sie meine Ungeduld, eine Ungeduld die sich bald in einen Hunger nach Macht wandeln sollte, zum Ausgleich dessen was mir die ahnen an Weisheit verwehrten suchte ich Macht indem ich meinen Körper trainierte, auf die jagt ging und schon vor dem heranwachsen zu einem Mann dabei half meinen ersten Oger zu Morden. Die anderen in meinem Dorf die von den Bedenken der Ahnen nichts wussten feierten mich als ihren Geister Champion. Ein gewandter Krieger mit schamanistischen Fähigkeiten. Doch dann kam der Tag an dem sich Alles ändern Sollte Ner'zul beschloss, geleitet von Dämonen, die Horde zu einen, auch ich war begeistert von der Idee, und selbst wenn ich nicht Glaubte das die Draenei uns tatsächlich an zu greifen planten, Ihr wissen und ihre macht wahren es wert sie zu erobern. Doch zu meinem Bedauern folgte der Tag an dem unsere eigene Macht zu schwinden drohte, die Ahnen antworteten nicht, die Geister verließen uns, und hinterließen in mir ein Gefühl der leere und Ohnmacht. Um so begieriger lernte ich darauf hin die neuen Lehren der Hexenmeister und die Leere in mir gab schon bald Platz für eine mir damals ungeahnte Macht. Als Führer eines kleinen Bataillons und als Kriegshexer rottete ich so viele Draenei aus wie ich konnte, Für die Horde und für meine eigene Stärke sollten sie fallen und unter unserer Füße zerquetscht werden! thumb|Morth Schlangenpfad Hexenmeister des Schattenmondclans Und unter der Führung Gul'dans welcher den Schwachen Ner'zul ablöste wurde ich in den Schattenrat hinein-berufen, schließlich fand ich meine Bestimmung in der Welt so dachte ich. Doch mit dem Dämonenblut das ich trank, mit der Zerstörung der Draenei besudelten wir auch unser eigenes Land, unsere eigene Welt, Misstrauen und Hass lenkten sich auf den neuen Kriegshäuptling, doch brachte er windig wie eine Schlange seinen Kopf bald aus der Schlinge und präsentierte uns das Portal, eine Andere Welt sollte uns nun ernähren, sie würde unserer macht standhalten, und falls nicht würden wir in eine Andere weiter ziehen zur not immer und immer wieder. Nun Kämpften Wir gegen die Menschen und unter unseren Tosenden Kriegs-trommeln Viel ihre Stadt. Sturmwind war unser! thumb|left|Mordo Dunkelbach und Morth Schlangenpfad kurz vor einem Kampf um Leben und Tot! Und ich fand vor ihren Toren einen Gegner der Meiner würdig war, einen menschlichen Ritter, wie ich später erfuhr stammte er von einem verarmten Landadel aus Dämmerwald, sein Name war Mordo Dunkelbach, wie er ihn mir nannte und zu mir sprach "Ich nenne dir meinen Namen nicht aus Höflichkeit, Orc Abschaum! Sondern damit du weißt wessen Hand dein Leben beendete!" Zu schade für ihn, seinen Ahnen konnte er wohl den Namen seines Mörders nicht nennen. Siegreich kehrte ich aus der Schlacht zurück. Doch nach dem ersten Krieg gegen die Menschen löste Schicksalshammer Gul'dans Marionette Schwarzfaust ab, und mit ihm sollte Auch der Schattenrat fallen. Als der Schicksalshammer Meinen Schädel zerschmetterte, so dachte ich war mir dies Privileg gewehrt das ich Mordo verwehrte. Doch dies war ein Irrtum... Eine wohl bekannte Stimme rief mich aus der Dunkelheit, doch war es nicht die liebliche Stimme einer ehemaligen Lagergefährtin wie ich bedauern musste, sondern die meines Alten Meisters, mit aller kraft wehrte ich mich dagegen doch es nützte nichts, seine Macht war größer und zwang mich in einen neuen Körper. Ich verfluche dieses Schicksal zu dem ich verdammt wurde, zu diesem lebenden Tot, auch noch im Körper eines Menschen .. im Körper eines Ritters, oh diese Ironie, sollte ich fortan mein Dasein Im Körper meines ehemaligen Feindes verweilen ..Mordo Dunkelbach... thumb|left|Morth gefangen in Mordos Körper. Wieder-geboren als Todesritter, Brachte ich dem Menschen Zwergen und Elfen Im zweiten Krieg gnadenlos den tot, doch mein Kampfstil war wesentlich subtiler, da ich schon zu Lebzeiten im Nahkampf erfahren war nutze ich diesen weitaus mehr als meine Leidens Brüder, zugleich hielt ich mich gedeckt, lies möglichst wenige darum wissen wer ich sei, und mordete listig, ich führte Menschen in Fallen, und flankierte unerwartet von der Seite meine erfolge sprach ich anderen zu, warum dies? .. vielleicht weil ich mich für mein Dasein Schämte .. zum ersten mal verspürte ich Reue. Doch trotz aller Bemühungen verloren wir den Krieg Gul'dan war verschollen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit tot was sich später auch bestätigte, nachdem man seinen Schädel viele Jahre später in den Händen eines dämonischen Nachtelfen wiederfand.. In der verzweifelten zeit nach dem Krieg übernahm Ner'zul wieder die Führung und wir Todesritter sollten für ihn einige Magische Objekte beschaffen, doch ich ward dieses Spieles überdrüssig und verließ die Horde. thumb|Morth verlässt die Horde. In den Jahren danach suchte ich nach wissen und Zerstreuung so trieb ich mich eine weile in der nähe Karazhans herum, doch im Turm unseres einstigen verbündeten Magiers Lauerten Schatten der Vergangenheit die einem Nach dem Leben trachteten nur mit mühe kam ich an Schriften die mir neues wissen vermitteln konnten, bis mir eines Tages Dinge zu Ohren kamen die mich aufhorchen ließen. Untote trieben in den Nördlichen Menschenkönigreichen ihr Unwesen angeführt von einem finsteren Kult, aus purer Neugier machte ich mich auf den weg, als ich schließlich in Lordaeron eintraf war der dritte Krieg bereits im Gange, die Horde nach ihrem Verlust in ein leben der Sklaverei und Lethargie gefangen, hatte sich in den Jahren meiner Abwesenheit wieder befreit und unter der Führung eines neuen Kriegshäuptlings vereint, und wart dann voraus gesegelt in ein unbekanntes Schicksal gen Westen. Der Menschen Prinz Arthas dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen jagte in Nordend einen Dämonischen Widersacher der scheinbar Auslöser dieser untoten Plage war. Ein Irrtum wie sich bald herausstellte, ich schlängelte mich aus den Wirren des Krieges heraus und beobachtete die Geschicke der sterblichen, wobei ich zugeben muss darum gefürchtet zu haben das die Geißel mich versklaven und willenlos machen würde, doch schöpfte ich Hoffnung als sich eine Kleine Gruppe von Untoten bildete die dagegen ankämpfte. Die Bansheekönigin vereinte die wachsende Gruppe von befreiter Geißel und gründete die Verlassenen, um die Streitkräfte des nun Untoten Arthas zu bekämpfen, sein Schicksal empfand ich damals als Karikatur meines eigenen, ich empfand nur Verachtung für ihn, auch wenn ich mich mit ihm wohl nie messen konnte. Als die Geißel fürs erste zurückgeschlagen wurde und die verlassenen das gefallene Königreich Lordaeron für sich beanspruchten war es für mich an der zeit mich unter meines gleichen zu mischen, das Unleben in Einsamkeit zu verbringen verlor mit der zeit an Reiz, ich suchte mir die Identität eines verstorbenen Magistrats heraus, ich dachte mir sollte ich mich Politisch engagieren könnte ich mich aus direkten Kampfhandlungen heraus halten und meine wahre Identität somit geheim halten. Denn sollte die Horde zu denen sich die verlassenen anschlossen herausfinden, das ich, einer der Schrecken von damals bin, fürchte ich würde Thrall vollenden was Schicksalshammer begonnen hatte, und wenn nicht er .. würde es ein Anderer tun, leider traf ich als meine suche nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten mich in de Westlichen Pestländer führte auf einem Priester des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges, ich verfluche mein vermaledeites Schicksal, das ich nun auch ohne Gesicht führen muss, nun zumindest ließ ich den Scharlachroten Wurm wissen was Schmerz wirklich bedeutet, am meisten mochte ich die stelle in dem ihm sein Glaube an das Licht verließ .. nun ja der Rest der Geschichte ist weniger spannend und für euch wird es erst gegen ende wirklich interessant, den diese Geschichte .. endet für euch ..Jetzt! *Der Untote zieht unter dem Tisch eine Sense Hervor und der Kalte schwarze stahl blitzt bedrohlich auf als er euch entgegen schwingt, das letzte was ihr erkennt ist ein kleiner Rotglühender Stein der in den Stiel eingearbeitet wurde.*